


an intimacy from which they never recovered.

by mihael_jeevas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, behold the project that consumed my weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihael_jeevas/pseuds/mihael_jeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Ultimate Mix for Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an intimacy from which they never recovered.

__  


> **  
> **
> 
> **an intimacy from which they never recovered:**
> 
> _The Ultimate Derek & Stiles Playlist._
> 
>  
> 
> **Part I – “I’ll Rip Your Throat Out. With My Teeth”: Derek Hale.**
> 
> **one. it only hurts; default.**
> 
> _miles away, promise from a burning bed / two worlds should never collide / one word would end it ever you ever heard / tear the page out that reminds me when I’d be strong._
> 
> **two. terrible lie; nine inch nails.**
> 
> _you made my throw it all away / my morals left to decay / how many you’ve betrayed / you’ve taken everything / my head is filled with disease / my skin is begging you to please / I’m on my hands and knees / I want so much to believe._
> 
> **three. machine gun; portishead.**
> 
> _If only I could see / return myself to me / and recognize the poison in my heart / there is no other place / no one else I face / the remedy will agree with how I feel._
> 
> **four. this is my house, this is my home; we were promised jetpacks.**
> 
> _oh, no you found me / oh, no you found me here / something’s happened in the attic / there’s no way I’m going up there / something’s happened in the attic / we both know I’m not going up there._
> 
> **five. dust bowl dance; mumford & sons.**
> 
> _I’ve been kicked off my land at the age of sixteen / and I have no idea where else my heart could have been / I placed all my trust at the foot of this hill / and now I am sure my heart can never be still / so collect your courage and collect your horse / and pray you never feel this same kind of remorse._
> 
> **bonus track: I was broken; marcus foster.**
> 
> _there are some wounds that just can’t mend / I do pretend, pretend / I am free from all the things that take my friends / but I will stand hear till the end / I know that I can take the moon._
> 
> **Part II – “And Yes, I’ve Had a Lot of Adderall” : Stiles.**
> 
> **one. everybody loves me; onerepublic.**
> 
> _oh my, feels just like I don’t try / look so good I might die / all I know is everybody loves me / head down, swaying to my own sound /flashes in my face now /all I know is everybody loves me._
> 
> **two. echo; jason walker.**
> 
> _listen, listen /I would take a whisper if that’s all you have to give /but it isn’t, isn’t / you could come and save me /try to chase it crazy right out of my head._
> 
> **three. sour cherry; the kills.**
> 
> _I’m a penny in a diamond mine / we could be movers, we could be shakers / if we could just shake somethin’ outta the blue we could get off the ride / I’m the only sour cherry on the fruit stand, right / am I the only sour cherry on the fruit stand?_
> 
> **four. as much as you lead; lex land.** (not meant to be slashy tbh. mostly just about how Stiles does everything for everyone and gets left behind)
> 
> _well I always get my hopes up a palm’s length too high / with every step I get closer, I’m still stuck one step behind._
> 
> **five. emergency; paramore.**
> 
> _and I can’t pretend that I don’t see this / it’s really not your fault / when no one cares to talk about it/ ‘cause I’ve seen love die way too many times / when it deserved to be alive / I’ve seen you cry way too many times / when you deserve to be alive._
> 
> **bonus track: bitches; mindless self indulgence.** (entirely for my amusement. I am so sorry, but it needed to be done)
> 
> _bitches love me ‘cause they know that I can rock / bitches love me ‘cause they know that I can rhyme / bitches love me ‘cause they know that I can fuck / bitches love me ‘cause they know that I’m on time._
> 
> **Part III – “Don’t Be Such a Sour Wolf” : The Gay Werewolf Show.**
> 
> **one. heart’s a mess; gotye.**
> 
> _you have lost / too much love / to fear, doubt and distrust / (it’s not enough) / you just threw away the key / to your heart / you don’t get burned / (’cause nothing gets through)_
> 
> **two. runaway; yeah yeah yeahs.**
> 
> _I was feeling sad / can’t help looking back / highways flew by / run, run, run away /no sense of time / want you to stay / want keep you inside._
> 
> **three. you are the moon; the hush sound.**
> 
> _you don’t see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear / it floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier / all the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas / the shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe._
> 
> **four. an army of lovers cannot fail; lovers.**
> 
> _I love you baby but I know you don’t understand / when the good Lord made me, he made me sad / the best I’ve felt in my whole life is when I was in your hands / but you deserve better than what I have to give._
> 
> **five. you were a kindness; the national.**
> 
> _you were a kindness when I was a stranger / but I wouldn’t ask for what I didn’t need / everything’s weird and we’re always in danger / why would you shatter somebody like me?_
> 
> **six. come all you weary; thrice.**
> 
> _come all you weary with your heavy load / lay down your burdens find rest for your souls / ‘cause my yoke is easy and my burden is kind / I’ll take yours upon me and you can take mine._
> 
> **seven. be my animal; the good natured.**
> 
> _you dig your claws into me / can’t get enough, can’t get enough / sinking my teeth into you / it’s not enough, it’s not enough._
> 
> **eight. the story; brandi carlile.**
> 
> _I climbed across the mountain tops / swam all across the ocean blue / I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules / but baby I broke them all for you._
> 
> **nine. goodnight and go; Imogen heap.**
> 
> _oh, why’d you have to be so cute? / it’s impossible to ignore you / oh, must you make me laugh so much? / it’s bad enough we get along so well / say goodnight and go…_
> 
> **ten. the killing moon; nouvelle rogue.**
> 
> _in starlit nights I saw you / so cruelly you kissed me / your lips a magic world / your sky all hung with jewels / the killing moon / will come too soon._
> 
> **eleven. big bad handsome man; imelda may.**
> 
> _this man is tall, mad, and mean, and goodlookin’/ he’s got me his eye/ when he looks at me I go weak in the knees / he’s got me like no other guy._
> 
> **twelve. putting the dogs to sleep; the antlers.**
> 
> _you said I can’t prove to you / you’re not gonna die alone / but trust me to take you home / to clean up that blood all over your paws._
> 
> **thirteen. mountain and the sea; ingrid michaelson**
> 
> _I will grow my own trees / while you follow the moon / I feel you in my knees / say you’ll come in soon._
> 
> **fourteen. what I wouldn’t do; a fine frenzy.**
> 
> _if I were old, my dearest, you would be older / but I would crawl upon your lap / wrap a blanket ‘round our frail little shoulders / and I’d die happily like that._
> 
> **fifteen. flames; vast.**
> 
> _close your eyes / let me touch you now / let me give you something that is real / close the door_
> 
> _leave your fears behind / let me give you what you’re giving me._
> 
> **sixteen. bitter boy.**
> 
> _then the boy / the bitter boy / he came to me for rest and healing / he reached in his chest / deep in his breast / held out the heart for me still gleaming /_ _then the boy /  me and the boy /we walked for miles through stormy weather / hand in hand, we roamed the land / and held the gleaming heart together._
> 
> **seventeen. dropped; phantom planet.**
> 
> _I can swear I feel the beating of a cold, cold heart / or there’s a chill, ‘cause it’s showing through your clothing / and as far as I can tell there is nothing under your v-neck tee / I’m begging, I’m begging, I’m begging you please now / tell me that you want me / tell me that you need me / tell me ‘cause I’d like to know._
> 
> **eighteen. blue jeans; lana del ray.**
> 
> _blue jeans, white shirt / walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn / it was like James Dean, for sure / you so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer / you were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop / but you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know / that love is mean, and love hurts._
> 
> **nineteen. I found a boy; adele.**
> 
> _but I found a boy who I love more / than I ever did you before / so stand beside the river I cried/ and let yourself down! / Look how you want me now that I don’t need you._
> 
> **twenty. love song; 311 (cover)**
> 
> _whenever I’m alone with you / you make me feel like I am home again / whenever I’m alone with you / you make me feel like I am whole again / whenever I’m alone with you / you make me feel like I am young again._
> 
> **obligatory florence + the machine track. (because every mix needs one)**
> 
> _howl_
> 
> _be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers / starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters / a man who’s pure of heart and says his prayers by night / may still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright._


End file.
